


Dawn

by lobstergirl



Series: Of Darkness and Silence [11]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Kylux - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7179815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lobstergirl/pseuds/lobstergirl





	Dawn

“Uncle Luke has asked me to come with him,” Ben says.

Hux doesn’t reply right away. So this is it. He hasn’t expected it so soon.

They lie next to each other in the semi-darkness of Hux’ bedroom. He never activates the blinds in here because he loves to see the various shades of green outside when he opens his eyes. It will be morning soon. The moonlight that filters through the crown of the sturdy _pashyuntar_ tree outside his window is beginning to soften.

“Do you want to go with him?” he asks after a moment of silence.

“Will you come with me?”

“I don’t think your uncle would want me around.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t see how I can help shape future Jedi.”

“It’ll be more like a training ground for potential candidates, at least in the beginning and until there is enough material to work with. Some sort of school, maybe.”

“An assessment centre? To weed out the runts?” He smiles as he tries to picture gentle Skywalker put a herd of fresh-faced recruits through basic drill.

“More or less, yes.” Ben props himself up on his elbow and looks at Hux. “Interested?”

The idea is tempting. Go to some remote corner of this galaxy and start all over? Is that even a possibility for someone like him? He’s not like that renegade trooper who one day decided that helping a Resistance pilot escape was the right thing to do. General Hux was the First Order’s prize exhibit, a stellar example of impeccable upbringing and ruthless ambition. Well, he was until the day he allowed Kylo Ren into his life.

“You know, Uncle Luke doesn’t believe in retribution,” Ben says, as if Hux had spoken aloud. He has probably caught some of Hux’ thoughts. He does that, sometimes, but Hux knows it has nothing to do with the mind probes he used to do on Snoke’s order and he no longer minds having Ben inside his head. “He believes in atonement. Heal what you’ve wounded, repair what you’ve broken, and so forth.”

“I’ve committed genocide,” Hux points out matter-of-factly. “I ordered the Starkiller’s _superweapon_ ,” he almost chokes on the word, “to fire. I knew what it would do and yet, I gave the order. How do you heal that?”

“You can’t.” Ben has his own memories to bear and they are no lighter than those of Hux. “But what would be an adequate punishment for us?”

Hux gives a shrug. “Who’s to decide? I know I can’t.”

“Neither can I. But I know I want to help.”

“Then you should do it.”

“Will you come with me, Hux?” Ben asks again.

_Learn from the past. Embrace the now. Open your eyes to the future. Remember that, lad._

He blinks, and blinks again. A single tear stings in the corner of his eye and he wipes it away.

“Of course I will,” he says and turns to face Ben. He reaches up to brush an unruly strand out of his face, then pulls him into his arms and hugs him close.

“My name is Lorcan,” he says. “Lorcan Hux. I was named after my grandfather. He was my hero when I was a little boy, the best and wisest man there ever was. You would have liked him, I think.”

 


End file.
